Head Of Onodera Publishing
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Takano is annoyed that Ritsu's has left only to find him a week later and he has changed slightly and is now the head of his dad's company. Ritsu has little to no time to spend with Takano but does so anyway. M FOR A REASON.


Takano was having his own hell week. The cycle was fresh but he was in a fowl mood and everyone tried to keep their distance from him. The reason to his foul mood, was due to the fact that the person he loved, Ritsu Onodera was missing. He just disappered, he didn't show up to work. His phone was never on and he had moved out of his apartment.

Takano felt a sense of deja vu wash over him at the feeling of Ritsu leaving him again. He didn't voice these thoughts to anyone, especially Yokozawa. He believed that Ritsu had his reasons for moving without telling him.

He did wonder if he had pushed to far, Ritsu wasn't still up for talking about their feelings and was still very shy. He truly did wonder if he had pushed him too far away. He stood up at the table making the three men shudder and stare tensely at their work.

"Hatori. I'll be at that meeting. Can you take my phone calls?" The said male nodded his head then looked back down. Takano walked into the lift and lay against the banister and sighed to himself.

He just disappeared a week ago and no one cared. He knew nothing about him, no way to ask his family. He was clueless. Takano bit his lip thinking of Ritsu's last words. 'Takano...I...erm...am going back home' He then walked out and back into his apartment. Takano was sure that he was going to confess his feelings, but something else was in his mind. The reason to why he believes he had his reasons for not telling him, was that he tristed him with everything he was.

The doors opened and he walked into the conference room. He took his seat then watched as others walked in, including a poorly old male and behind him was Ritsu. Takano was going to stand up and demand to know where he had been, but he choose to stay seated and take in the fact that Ritsu was indeed fine.

He studied him, he had a five o'clock shadow. It was still rather faint but it was there. He soon noticed that he wasn't dressed as casually, he looked rather formal. He wore a suit and tie, his hair was up with gel. And he had a visitor pass around his neck.

He started at the visitor pass for some time then looked to the rather old gentlemen beside him. He too had emerald coloured eyes. His hair was snowy white and he had many, many wrinkles engraved in his face. He coughed heavily then watched as Ritsu took out a notebook and wrote information into the notepad.

The meeting began and lots of things became clearer to Takano, "Ritsu Onodera, head of the Onodera publishing. My father, Seijuro who is assisting me," Ritsu introduced then sat back down.

* * *

The meeting ended and Takano had to grab Ritsu's hand before he left, "Father excuse me a moment. I'll meet you in the lounge," Ritsu excused himself before turning round to his former, boss, lover and neighbour.

"Take your time. I want a nap," he smiled as he headed to the lounge with the assistant. Ritsu followed Takano back up to their floor. When they walked back to their floor, he had to show his pass to a few female workers.

They headed back to Takano's desk for a few seconds. The male simply picked up a manuscript, "Guy's see yourselves out once your done. I have some stuff to attend to," Kisa looked to the vister badge and the person who wore it.

"Rittie!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around him tightly. Mino and Hatori joined in the hug and were soon pushed of by Ritsu.

"Sorry guys. I have to leave. My phone smashed so I'll need to get your numbers again. But for now I must talk to Takano," The two headed out of the office and Ritsu led Takano to the car park. He lead him to a black car and got inside.

"I didn't know you could drive,"

"I did know how to drive. I just didn't have my car. I feel comfortable behind here," he insisted as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the high way. Takano was led to a very posh area within Tokyo that he had never seen. He pulled up at a small bungalow and drove the car into the drive way.

He got out then waited for Takano to do the same, "Do you live here?" He asked following Ritsu into the rather spacious house. He watched as Ritsu took his tie of and his shirt before throwing them into a hamper. He returned into some casual clothes. He told Takano to take a seat on the couch.

The light brown haired male looked himself in the mirror. He frowned heavily then knocked on a small door where a female popped out, "Can you make us a dinner and offer Takano something to drink," he commanded before he went into his bathroom.

He ran his head under the sink to get the gel out and then shaved his face, before he returned to see Takano's very angry face. Ritsu took a seat beside him, "Miyu is just my personal maid. We have always had maids, and I have had her since a kid. So ignore her,"

Takano nodded then went to touch Ritsu's arm. He stopped as he was scared that he would end up chasing him away, "Takano...I should have told you. I know. I tried but I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth, so I ran again. So today when I heard about going to Murakawa, I was happy. I'd be able to tell you the truth,"

"I want to...," Takano whispered turning his head away. "I want to kiss you so badly," Ritsu smiled before touching Takano's cheek and turning his head in before he captured his lips hungrily.

Takano was shocked, putting in blankly. He was swirling with emotion, happiness, sadness, joy. He was swirling with everything as the person he loved was kissing him on his own will and was being very bold to make it even better.

He felt him lick at his bottom lip and he gladly opened his mouth to allow him in. It felt weird having his lover take the lead for once. He was never ever this forward, even when they were officially date, but Takano was not complaining, not in the slightest.

Ritsu slowly began to unbutton Takano's shirt, his nimble fingers taking a hold of the plastic as he slowly undone each button. When he got to the last button he slipped it of the older males broad shoulders.

Takano shivered at the coldness that he now felt without his shirt. He watched as Ritsu got up from his seat turned the heating up some then returned to the couch and captured his lips once again in a passionate and hungry kiss.

"Sir, should I continue cooking?" Miyu asked walking back into the living room to see the affection her young master was showing to the guest.

"We'll be fine," Ritsu stated shooing her away with his hand. Takano pulled him on closer to his chest and lay back onto the couch as Ritsu crawled on top of him some more.

"I want to take this to the bedroom," Ritsu stood up and took Takano's hand as he followed the small brown haired male into his large bedroom. In the middle of the room was a huge bed which could fit four more people. It was the beds with the curtains, the curtains were black out by the looks of them. He took a seat on the bed then looked to the night stand where he saw a photo of himself and his lover. They were smiling with each other and both looked very happy.

Takano could not remember that photo, but he knew it was when they dated twelve years ago, due to their age in the photo. Who would have thought that, that Ritsu in the photo, the one that apologised for everything. Never looked up as he was always beat red, the cute little boy would become the man he was today and for once was taking the lead.

Ritsu sat back down on the bed and pushed Takano onto the pillows before he began to gently nibble at his collarbone. He gently scraped his teeth against the bone, his tongue licking the abused and hot flesh,

"Hey, I know I shouldn't, but what has possessed you to do this? I mean, you never take the lead?" He watched as Ritsu sat up and went bright red. Takano brought his hand up and cupped his cheek softy, gently running his thumb against his cheek. "You're doing an excellent job. Don't stop," Ritsu began to fidget then hid his face in Takano's shoulders.

Takano rubbed his back softly feeling his wet hair against his burning skin. Slowly he grabbed the loose fitting t-shirt and pulled it off of Ritsu's little frame. He put it onto the floor then looked into his emerald eyes.

He could see a different light within them, and for once he was looking at him and wasn't hiding his face but instead, faced him head on. This made Takano smile. He felt so much joy spread within him at the idea of Ritsu taking the lead and was looking at him.

He felt the green eyed male take a large deep breath, calming his nerves. He reached for Takano's hand that cupped his cheek and interlaced his own fingers with his. He bent forward and captured Takano's lips once again, his tongue exploring the others mouth.

Takano gently moaned against Ritsu's mouth as he was taking the lead. His hands snaked to around his waist and pulled the one he loved in closer to his chest. His hands rested on the bottom of his back and he slowly cupped one of Ritsu's butt cheeks, then smoothing it out again with his thumb.

Ritsu pulled back for a breath then kissed his senpai's neck. He sucked and nipped on the flesh before licking up the side of his neck to his ear. He sucked on the lobe softly then went to the carcass and took a gentle bite. Hearing the other moan, he knew he was doing the right thing. Ritsu kissed down his neck, down the collar bone, over a nipple, down his stomach then kissed above where his jeans lay.

He slowly undid the buttons on Takano's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles before pulling them off and letting them fall to the floor. He saw how hard Takano had became by then. He had a rather large bulge in his boxers. Ritsu pulled the boxers down slowly, his senpai's erection springing to life.

The boxers were thrown to the floor and Ritsu crawled down further. He stopped when he was about to lick the head. Takano sat up and patted the others brown hair softly. This would be the first time he gave Takano, or anyone a blow job.

Takano took his hand once again while the other ran through his soft brown hair. Ritsu bent down slowly and licked the top gingerly. Takano moaned softly, massaging his kohai's little hand.

Ritsu took another lick gingerly, his small hands taking hold of the long shaft. Takano tilted his head back at the sensation. He was so aroused by the feeling of his Kohei doing such things to him.

Taking another small lick of the top, and tasted the salty shaft, he shrugged and licked from the base, up to the head before engulfing the head into his mouth. He sucked on it softly his tongue running along the bottom, "Ahh," Takano gasped out in pleasure as he lay back down with a thud and began to slowly lift his hips up so that his shaft could go further into the others mouth, without making Ritsu feel threaten and retreat.

Ritsu got the hint and engulfed the whole shaft in his mouth, he bobbed his head gently, gagging at how far back it was in his mouth. Takano couldn't help but moan in pleasure. The feeling was far to great. He was trying so hard not to thrust his hips up and make him take more in.

A few more bobs of the head and Takano burst, his semen going all over Ritsu's face. The male looked stunned with the white liquid on his face. Takano saw tissues on the side of the bed and reached for them and wiped the semen of his face.

"Sorry about that. I know you don't want to drink the stuff," Takano throw the tissue in bin then kissed the male passionately. Ritsu was brought back into the kiss and their positions changed as Takano rolled them over.

"Did you want to top?" He asked sincerely cupping the other cheek. Ritsu slowly nodded his head.

"I have never been on the bottom and I have work tomorrow and I don't wanna be sore so maybe when we are both free I can bottom for a change. Okay?" Takano pulled Ritsu's trousers off along with his boxers. He took Ritsu's erection into his mouth and bobbed his head on it, his tongue licking every inch of the shaft.

"Gahh," Ritsu moaned loudly his back arching as he thrusted his hips up into Takano's warm mouth. The older male put his arms on the others hips trying to stop them from moving so forcefully into his mouth.

Takano licked the underneath of the shaft while his hand pumped it up a down till he too came. Semen spurted over Ritsu's stomach, over his face and Takano's face. Takano got more tissues for Ritsu and allowed him to wipe his face again. "Give it to me now," Ritsu whispered quietly.

Takano nodded. Ritsu went into his drawer and pulled out lube for him. The amber eyed male coated his shaft thoroughly before he lined himself up to Ritsu's entrance. Slowly he entered grabbing the others hand as he was slowly enveloped in Ritsu's essence.

Like usual Takano waited till Ritsu was comfortable and he was able to move on his own. He knew how much pain it caused Ritsu when they had sex. Of course he was aware it would hurt. Ritsu never complained though. He liked being underneath and was very comfortable like that.

Ritsu bucked his hips and slowly Takano pulled out before slowly trusting back in. The smaller male cried out on pleasure as one hand gripped onto Takano's shoulders as the two of them began to form a rhythm with each other. Normally for anyone else this would take a few more thrusts but for this pair, they were so used to how the other moved that the rhythm was quickly found. Their breaths were in sync as both found pleasure in the other.

Takano looked to see how sexy his partner was, sweat was cascading down his forehead. His body was glistening in sweat. It was rather sexy, and with that Takano came inside Ritsu, his back arching as his seeds sprayed into the one he loved. Ritsu to came and gasped as he rode out his orgasm.

Takano lay on top of him, before rolling onto his side and pulling him in close to his body, "Takano, I don't know if I'm still high from that orgasm or not...but, I love you," Ritsu whispered into the males chest.

The older male didn't move at all. He had just got a love confession from the one he loved. He wanted to go for another round with him, but he could feel that Ritsu was slowly drifting off to sleep and was extremely tired now.

"I love you too, but I know I do," he laughed gently as he to fell peacefully into a comfortable sleep with Ritsu cuddled into his chest.

* * *

Ritsu woke up early to see that he was snuggled into Takano's chest. He was woken by a hand that shook him gently. He slowly turned away from Takano to see his father smiling at him. He was looking to the male that Ritsu had previously been cuddled into.

Ritsu was handed a dressing gown and he quickly wrapped it around his body. He got out of the bed and was greeted with some breakfast that his father had made for him. He ate it quietly then went into his bedroom to get dressed. He tiptoed the large room until he found all his clothes and he was back into a suit and tie with his hair sticking up.

The emerald eyed male walked over to Takano, he looked at his clock, 4 AM. He gently brushed some of the hair away from his face then the side of his mouth softly. He headed out with a document in his hand and headed for work.

* * *

When Takano woke up, he felt that the other side of the bed was empty. He sat up looked at the clock to see it was half 10. He stretched his mussels before he got dressed and went into the living room where he saw Miyu sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Good morning. The master has instructed me on a few things, first you can take his car to work, and he'll come round to pick it up. To feed you properly and that you are not doing the walk of shame into your work," she stood up and lead the male into a room where a bath was waiting for him.

After his bath, he was in a dressing gown as he had a very nice breakfast, that the servant had made and was dressed in a new pair of boxers-that happened to be his lovers. He also stole some of Ritsu and Ritsu's fathers wardrobe, so that it would suit his own style.

Takano was handed the keys to the car and he drove to work. When he arrived at his desk he had a bit to catch up on and was piled with manuscripts to read. It wasn't long before he had them all read over and was working with Miss Erika's work.

During his long debate, over the phone with his author about the paneling of a certain page, he noticed that their were female screams outside. It was not in fear, but excitement. He watched as Ritsu walked in once again, dressed formally. He walked over to Takano's desk and held his hand out for his car keys.

He was on the phone with a client and was in deep conversation with the person on the other end of the phone. Takano gave him the keys but was brought to his feet and Ritsu also took a hold of his hand and led them away for a few seconds.

The two were heading down to a conference room. Ritsu led him in then locked the door behind him. He changed the sign on the door to occupied then continued to talk over the phone trying to wrap up his conversation.

"I understand. Thank you sir," he hang up then jumped onto the table grabbing Takano down with him.

"I want you right now," he stated un doing his own trousers. Takano only smiled then did the same for himself. Ritsu wrapped his legs around Takano's waist gently nudging his growing erections into Takano's. Ritsu was about to plant his lips against Takano's when he head his phone beginning to buzz and with that he was no longer aroused.

He answered the phone with a professional tone, though Takano could hear the seething rage within. As the male spoke Ritsu pulled his trousers up and made himself presentable again. He gently pressed his lips to Takano's.

"I'll come to yours. Text me," He whispered before he unlocked the door and made his way out of that room and back to his car.

Ritsu got into his car and allowed Miyu to drive him around as he spoke on the phone with the head of another company. Even when arriving at his new building he was still negotiating deals on the phone.

He walked down the corridors passing his new employees who were once his colleagues, that had despised them as he was the son of the company. They gave him a smile, though Ritsu could tell that they were fake. But yet he returned that same fake smile at them, his hand raising up slightly to gesture a wave.

He walked into his office then walked past his father who was working away on the computer. Though in his old age, he carried on with the real son that he wanted. The company. Onodera publishing was his true son.

Knowing this, he still wanted to do his best here. He was now at the top. Instead of climbing the ladder to his post, he just took the lift up. Many hate him for this, while the people that he cared about in Murakawa, had convinced him that the lift key is a gift and he should be proud to own it.

Ritsu sat at his desk, crossed his legs and began to type up many documents for the company and changes he wanted to make when his father had eventually snuffed it. The conversation over the phone ended and he quickly hung up and put his phone in his pocket as he read over his document for the new company.

* * *

When Ritsu was finally done, he received a package and instructions. He was to read the large document and talk about it in the next meeting, which happened to be tomorrow. The male went home quickly made himself a bag of clothes and headed to Takano's house.

The door was opened and he allowed himself in. He saw the male on the couch reading a book. He was very distracted with the book that he didn't even hear Ritsu walk in. He didn't notice him until his book had been taken off of him and a pair of warm lips were against his own.

He crawled onto the couch beside him and took a gentle kiss at his neck. He heard a knock at the door then watched as the door opened. The two turned to see Yokozawa with Sorata walking in. He put the old cat down then turned to Ritsu who was still cuddling into Takano.

"Hey, Sorata is long over due to see you," he stated putting the old fat cat down. She made her way over to Takano and sat on his lap before lying down.

"Hey you," he scratched his cats head then put an arm round Ritsu's waist pulling him in a lot closer. Yokozawa could only frown before making an exit. He didn't want to intrude any further, especially when he was clearly interrupting something, but at least Ritsu wasn't playing and was giving him his full attention.

Takano and Ritsu were lying in bed together. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor as Takana sucked on his lovers long shift, while the male was paying no attention and was reading over the large document.

Sorata was lying at his side sleeping. Takano patted her fur as he licked the head of Ritsu's erection, hoping to distract him from the work, but the light brown male did not waver, did not falter, he continued to read, biting gently on his lower lip softly as he did so.

Takano sat up then stared at Ritsu. He watched as he flipped another page and began to read some more. He was enjoying looking at the others naked body. He wasn't very tone, though it did seem he had gained some tone in the last week.

Takano moved to Ritsu's side and went onto his knees. He poked his erection at Ritsu's mouth. The said male slowly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out so he could lick the content.

Takano smiled at the others action and forced his way into's Ritsu's both and began to trust slowly. He watched as Ritsu lowered the papers and took a look around the bedroom, "Oh, I didn't even notice you had brought me in here. Sorry," he kissed the others cheek.

Takano turned his head in and moved in for a long and deep night with the one he loved.

* * *

For a change Ritsu was on top. He pulled out of Takano and flopped onto the one he loved sweaty chest, "That felt great, yet exhausting no wonder you collapses. I love you Masamune," He kissed his cheek softly before closing his eyes.

"Stay like that and don't move," Ritsu nodded his as he gave of a yawn and closed his eyes, his whole body relaxing. He waited until he felt Takano fall asleep, he got up, took his document and headed into the living room. He put on a lamp, made himself a cup of coffee and went to carry on reading the document over.

Balancing work and Takano was hard, so skipping sleep and being fuelled by energy drinks, that were loaded with sugar, caffine and E numbers, as well as coffee. No milk. Milk made the coffee less effective.

He had went through his 7th cup when he heard footsteps come towards him. He looked up to see Takano limping over to him. He took a seat beside him and pulled him into a cuddle. He lay back with him and gently stroked his hair.

"I love you. I have missed you so much. I know I am being selfish, but I want you. But then you are always gonna be busy now. And seeing me will only ruin your health," he whispered into his neck.

Ritsu put the document onto the coffee table and closed his eyes, bringing his legs up so they could rest on the couch, "My schedule will soon be free. That document was very important and I have a lot to do today. I know I shouldn't be replacing sleep with caffeine, but there isn't enough hours in the day to make me happy. I'm at the top, and I'm alone. I want you to come up and hold me, so I don't have to feel so alone," Tears began to swell up.

"My dad suddenly got worse, the next thing I new I was thrown to the top alone. I don't have You, Kisa, Mino, Hatori, Isaka, Yokozawa, the General affairs females. All I have is one friend, and he is my author. All of a sudden I have returned to the place I wanted to stay away from. I am now suddenly the boss of the people who had made me leave the company, and they have the nerve to smile at me, like I was their friend. I want to be in Murakawa with everyone. I don't want to be the head of Onodera Publishing. I never asked for this. I never asked to be forced into a job where I couldn't leave. I'll be working until I die. And I will most likely won't be having a son to take over the job," He cried into Takano's chest as he gently massaged his head.

"Why aren't you having a kid?" He asked.

Ritsu looked up blushing slightly, "Cause the last time I checked, you aren't female and guys can't have children," Takano smiled, a life with Ritsu. That made him happy. After he left Murakawa. He had changed. He wasn't shy and nervous.

Ritsu looked to the clock to see it was half three, "I need to head to work now," he stood up and went into the shower for a quick wash before getting changed, gelling his hair up. He left for his work with a large cup of black coffee.

* * *

Ritsu lay at desk, his eyes were falling and he was desperate to fall asleep, but he was so busy. He heard his office door opened and felt a hand go into his hair. He looked up to see Takano with Kisa, Mino, Hatori and Yokozawa.

"Poor Rittie," Kisa smiled patting his head. The door opened again and Ritsu's father walked in with a female at his side holding him up.

"Dear, send him home for the day. He looks exhausted," she whispered before turning to Ritsu. She noticed that his head couldn't even leave his desk, "Sweetheart. Go home. You need a good sleep. You'll be useless if you're asleep," Ritsu got help to stand by Takano and Yokozawa as they led him down the stairs.

"Masamune. Why are you limping?" Takano smiled as Ritsu finally took the lead.

"That's a secret. Now, lets get this sleeping shit back to his bed," Takano led the group to Ritsu's house. As Takano and Yokozawa put the male into bed, Kisa and the others were having a snoop.

They spotted a photo where Ritsu was clearly holding the camera and was kissing the cheek of what looked like a mini Takano. The three knew it was Takano and rushed in to see Takano brushing the hair away from his lovers face.

"Did you date Rittie when you were younger,"

"That sounds like past tense. It's present and past. I did and I am," The three gawked then realised why Takano had been limping before going deep red.

"Masamune, lie with me," Ritsu whispered. The male climbed in and watched as Ritsu turned away and cuddled into his side.

"Good luck Takano, He's gonna be busy now. He is the head of Onodera Publishing now," Hatori whispered quietly. Takano nodded his head slowly then cuddled into him closer.

"Thank you guys," he whispered before watching as Ritsu was finally able to get a chance to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this rather long one shot by the looks of it. I have wrote something similar before, The Head Of What. This is simillar. Just different. Kinda OCC.**


End file.
